Regalos inesperados
by EternalFenix
Summary: Draco cae de bruces contra los nevados terrenos de Hogwarts y antes de morir congelado la persona menos esperada y menos deseada aparece de la nada, salvando su vida en más de una manera.


Sexto año. Nada más que decir.

 **Disclaimer:** Todo es de Jotaká. Esta historia es mía.

Disfrutad.

* * *

Si se paraba a analizarlo, cosa que definitivamente no iba a hacer, aquella era la cosa más jodidamente absurda que le había pasado en la vida.

Era Navidad en Hogwarts, la mayor parte del castillo se había quedado vacío, y temiendo no poder reparar el armario evanescente, aquella era la oportunidad ideal para buscar fisuras en la seguridad de la escuela, con el particular objetivo de que los Mortífagos se colasen en ella.

Definitivamente no quería hacerlo, no tenía ganas de cumplir ese cometido, pero cuando sientes la mirada altiva de tu padre posándose con orgullo sobre tu nuca desde un extremo de la lúgubre habitación, y tienes la cara de Lord Voldemort a tres palmos de distancia, digamos que no cumplir las órdenes que te mandan no se considera una opción.

Así que su misión era idear un plan.

Y él era Draco Malfoy, todos sus planes eran genuinamente perfectos y brillantes.

O eso era lo que creía hasta aquella misma tarde, cuando sobrevolando los terrenos de Hogwarts en busca de posibles entradas con su "Saeta de fuego", y pensando cómo era posible que el degenerado de Potter tuviera la versión "Saeta de fuego Suprema" mientras él tenía que conformarse con el modelo anterior, se dio de bruces contra lo que podría haber sido un repugnante, odioso, y por supuesto invisible Thestral.

Intentó maniobrar como buenamente pudo, pero los árboles contra los que se estaba chocando no parecían dispuestos a permitírselo, y sus ramas tampoco.

Cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo, con la fortuna de que la nieve amortiguó su caída, y trató de mantener la compostura evitando gritar a causa del dolor. Fracasó estrepitosamente, así que lo primero que hizo fue mirar alrededor con los ojos llenos de angustia, no para buscar ayuda -un Malfoy jamás se rebaja a pedir ayuda- sino para constatar que nadie hubiera presenciado aquel bochornoso espectáculo.

Al menos había tenido suerte con eso.

Cómo odiaba a aquellas criaturas. Todas las criaturas del mundo mágico, en general, solían provocarle un profundo desagrado, pero ese Thestral en particular acababa de firmar su sentencia de muerte. No sabía cómo iba a hacerlo, pero se juró a sí mismo que ese maldito bicho estaría muerto y enterrado antes de que acabase el año, justo como aquel hipogrifo que osó atentar contra su preciosa vida en tercer curso.

Ya verían cuando su padre se enterase de esto.

Había algo clavándosele dolorosamente en su costado izquierdo, así que palpó con manos temblorosas hasta encontrar el…oh Merlín, un extremo de su varita. Draco inspiró e inspiró profundamente un par de veces, sin atreverse aun a sacarlo, tratando de ignorar la molesta vocecita en su cabeza que le decía que ahora no estaría de más tener un poco de ese valor Gryffindor del que tanto se burlaba.

Otro alarido más de dolor y su varita, o lo que quedaba de ella, estaba fuera de su cuerpo.

Bien, bien, no era una herida muy profunda, de hecho es posible que incluso hubiera dramatizado un poco, pero su varita estaba totalmente rota ¿dónde estaba el otro cacho, de todas maneras? Buscó en derredor con la mirada, pero había muchos trozos de madera desperdigados sobre la blanca y pulcra nieve, y todos ellos parecían pertenecer a su ahora inservible "Saeta de Fuego".

Al parecer ya tenía una buena excusa para pedirle a su padre el nuevo modelo de regalo por Navidad. Eso, claro, si conseguía llegar al castillo antes de morir congelado.

Repasó sus manos de porcelana, que estaban cubiertas de arañazos gracias a las ramas de los árboles – también tendría que ocuparse de ellos luego. Haría que los talasen- y palpó su rostro con dedos temerosos. Más arañazos y raspones. Como uno solo de ellos fuese permanente y destrozase su inmaculada y aristocrática piel, los Mortífagos dentro del castillo serían el menor de los problemas de Dumbledore.

Intentó ponerse de pie, pero a su pierna derecha no pareció gustarle sus intenciones, y volvió a caer de bruces contra el suelo por segunda vez consecutiva en los últimos minutos. Estaba fracturada.

Maldiciendo a voz en grito se preguntó cómo cojones iba ahora a llegar al castillo, que se divisaba tristemente lejos, como a kilómetros de allí.

Muy…muy…muy…lejos.

Lo que sin duda se le antojaron como horas más tarde- pero que luego descubrió no habían sido más de treinta minutos- las pasó intentando incorporarse miserablemente, o arrastrándose sobre la nieve hasta que se dio cuenta de que así no iba a avanzar mucho.

Decidió que no le quedaba más remedio que esperar, sin duda Crabbe y Goyle, aun con su limitado intelecto, se darían cuenta en algún momento de que habían perdido el propósito de su existencia.

Eso, o Pansy se cansaría de mirar una foto suya y necesitaría ir a contemplarle durante horas mientras hacía esos sonidos tan molestos e irritantes con la boca, algunos lo llamaban hablar.

Lo que fuera que ocurriese primero valdría para sacarle de allí.

Entonces la vio.

Iba caminando sola, con la mirada perdida, completamente inconsciente de que estaba siendo observada, el paso grácil, y una fina sonrisa pintada en sus labios rojos, más rojos de los que los había visto jamás, posiblemente a causa del frío. Durante un efímero e injustificable instante se le antojó inalcanzable, casi etérea, como una princesa de hielo en medio de una tormenta de nieve.

Por supuesto, estaba delirando a causa de la hipotermia, porque lo que estaba mirando no era nada más y nada menos que el cuerpo menudo de Hermione Granger, aunque para ser justos, lo que capturaba la atención de ella a primera vista, y a segunda, y a tercera, era toda esa ingente mata de pelo.

Ahora, por su culpa, se enfrentaba a una batalla que estaba más que dispuesto a ganar: el orgullo vs el instinto de supervivencia.

Ganó el instinto de supervivencia.

—La biblioteca está hacia el otro lado, Granger—espetó desde el suelo, tratando de erguirse sin resultados aparentes.

Hermione dio un pequeño salto, cogida totalmente desprevenida, y él se deleitó viendo su rostro desfigurarse –aun más- por el susto.

—¡Malfoy! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Estaba esperando para verte. ¿Tú qué crees? Utiliza el cerebro, algunos dicen que tienes, aunque no me canse nunca de contradecirles.

¿Por qué había dicho lo primero? Tenía que salir de ese páramo helado cuanto antes, estaba claro que la sangre no le llegaba bien a la cabeza.

Hermione sabía que el muy cretino estaba siendo sarcástico, y aun así no pudo evitar sonrojarse brevemente. Negó para despejarse, y entonces, de un solo vistazo, comprendió lo que había pasado, y sonrió con malicia.

—Algunos también dicen que cuanto más alto subes, más dura es la caída. Espero que esta vez subieras _muy_ alto—contratacó Hermione.

Draco tuvo que cambiar rápidamente su expresión a una mueca de desdén. Había estado a punto de sonreír.

—¿Piensas hacer algo de una vez o vas a quedarte ahí plantada?

—Me lo estoy pensando.

—Joder, Granger. Venga, que me estoy congelando.

—¿Cómo se pide?—su sonrisa era tan radiante que podría haber eclipsado el sol.

" _Puerca"_ pensó Draco.

—Es una orden—dijo al fin, muy dignamente.

—Estoy bastante segura de que así no es como se pide. Ahora, con tu permiso…o sin él, voy a continuar con mi paseo.

Hermione comenzó a caminar altaneramente, pasando justo por su lado sin siquiera mirarle, cuando sintió los brazos de Malfoy enroscarse como serpientes a sus tobillos, haciéndola tambalear.

—¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!—gritó Hermione, profundamente irritada, mientras intentaba mover las piernas para que la soltase.

—No. ¡¿Qué crees _TÚ_ que estás haciendo?! Repara mi varita, _sangresucia_ , y hazlo YA.

Ahora el movimiento de piernas pasó a ser directamente un intento de propinarle patadas en la cabeza.

—¡Que me sueltes de una vez!

Eso sólo consiguió que Malfoy la aprisionase con más fuerza, y esta vez sí consiguió derribarla, haciéndola caer al suelo.

Una expresión triunfante de victoria comenzó a surcar su rostro hasta que escuchó un fuerte _¡crack!_ y su semblante se congeló automáticamente.

—¿Acabas de aplastar tu varita con el culo, Granger?—preguntó Draco burlonamente.

La castaña se puso lívida. Una de sus peores pesadillas se acababa de hacer realidad: estaba tirada en la nieve, con Draco Malfoy, totalmente desarmada.

Entonces la furia sustituyó al temor, y Hermione se abalanzó sobre él, colocando inconscientemente una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo.

Pero Draco _sí_ era consciente.

Se suponía que aquello tenía que molestarle, se suponía que ahora tenía que estar luchando por quitársela de encima, y se suponía que se estaba congelando, pero lo único que sentía ahora mismo era calor. Mucho, mucho, _calor_.

Si había alguna duda de que la sangre no le estaba llegando bien al cerebro ahora estaba totalmente resuelta, porque al parecer había decidido apelotonarse inconvenientemente en un área más enfocada hacia el sur.

Dio gracias a todo lo habido y por haber por las múltiples capas de ropa.

—¡Tú! ¡Petulante engreído! ¡Acabas de romper _MI_ varita!—dijo, apuntándole con el dedo a menos de dos centímetros de su cara.

El impulso de apartarle de la cara el enmarañado pelo castaño le revolvió el estómago.

—Eh, a mí no me mires. Eres tú quien le ha puesto encima todo el peso de su amorfo cuerpo.

—Serás…

—Vaya, Granger, no sabía que te gustara estar arriba.

El cambio de tono la cogió totalmente por sorpresa, y Hermione se sonrojó violentamente, e incorporándose se quitó de su regazo tan rápidamente como había llegado.

Draco se propinó un puñetazo mental por echar de menos su pérdida. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? Las hormonas y la posibilidad de morir ahí sin volver a echar un polvo, se dijo.

La chica se llevó las manos a la cara y emitió un profundo gemido de frustración al ver en lo que había quedado reducida su varita.

Malfoy no pudo menos que sonreír venenosamente ante aquella visión.

—Bueno, yo me largo—dijo Hermione, tajante.

—Tú no vas a ninguna parte. No puedes dejarme aquí.

—Qué te apuestas.

—Llevo aquí horas. Si te vas moriré de frio.

—Tampoco sería una gran pérdida.

—Granger…—masticó entre dientes.

—Vale—suspiró Hermione— como _alguien_ ha roto mi varita, voy a volver al castillo a pedir ayuda. No tardaré mucho.

Draco sabía que eso era inaceptable. No debía llamar la atención de los profesores, había pasado desde septiembre siendo sigilosamente precavido, casi invisible. Si Granger les alertaba sólo conseguiría llamar su atención. ¿Dumbledore se tragaría que estaba dando una inocente vuelta con la escoba por los terrenos de Hogwarts? No lo sabía, pero no iba a arriesgarse a exponerse.

Nada de atención indeseada.

Compuso su mirada más tierna, esa que le había valido para hacer que cualquiera, _cualquiera_ , cediese siempre ante uno de sus caprichos, y forzó un poco el tono de voz para sonar desesperado.

—No quiero quedarme más tiempo aquí solo.

Los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron imposiblemente, y por primera vez en su vida vio en él algo parecido a un ser humano.

" _Perfecto"_ pensó Draco.

—Está…está bien—murmuró la chica—¿Qué propones que hagamos?

—Yo que sé. Tú eres la _sabelotodo_. Construye un trineo de madera con los dientes, yo me subo, y tú vas tirando de él.

Había tantos insultos implícitos en esa simple frase que Hermione tardó un instante en procesarlos todos. ¿Cómo era posible tal cambio en segundos? La mirada de antes era la de un niño asustado, y ahora…

La castaña se cruzó de brazos, impertérrita.

—Si estás intentando que me arrepienta estás muy cerca de conseguirlo.

—Podrías cargarme sobre tu espalda—dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

—Antes me arranco mis propias extremidades.

—Vamos, Granger, no hay necesidad de fingir. Estás deseando poner tus manos sobre mí, como todas las mujeres de la escuela y la mayoría de los hombres.

—Sabes que lo que uno ve en el espejo de Oesed cuando mira no es real, ¿verdad Malfoy?—preguntó con socarronería.

Vale, Draco tenía que reconocerlo, la _comelibros_ era casi ingeniosa. Casi.

—Tú no puedes saberlo porque está claro que no eres una mujer, y también tengo serias dudas sobre si eres o no un hombre.

—Y tú difícilmente alcanzas la categoría de ser humano, así que no me preocupa lo que puedas pensar o no sobre mí.

Aquello le dejó momentáneamente sin palabras, y tuvo que abrir y cerrar la boca varias veces para componerse. ¿Y qué era eso de que no le _importaba_ lo que pensase sobre ella? ¿Indiferencia? ¿A Draco Malfoy? De eso ni hablar.

—Me estoy aburriendo y tengo frío—dijo Hermione—¿Puedes ponerte de pie?

Draco simplemente lo intentó, pero trastabilló penosamente al intentar apoyar el pie derecho en el suelo. Por suerte había alguien ahí para sujetarle.

Nunca en toda su vida había habido nadie ahí para sostenerle. Siempre que había tenido alguna dificultad, algún problema, tenía que resolverlo por sí mismo. Su padre habría considerado una debilidad ayudarle, le consentía mucho pero únicamente en asuntos relacionados con poder, dinero, o prestigio, y su madre simplemente velaba por él desde la distancia.

Ahora Hermione Granger, alguien que supuestamente era su enemiga, que podría haberle dejado ahí tirado (no la hubiera culpado por ello, él mismo lo hubiera hecho) alguien que supuestamente le odiaba, estaba cuidando de él, y no se sentía como algo malo, de hecho era todo lo contrario, era…reconfortante.

Tanto que se odió a sí mismo por ello.

La castaña cedió y permitió que el rubio descansase el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella, y pasó un brazo sobre su cintura para impedirle caer, al tiempo que él colocaba un brazo sobre sus hombros y empezaban a caminar lentamente.

Estaban muy cerca, pero a Hermione le sorprendió no sentir asco, o rechazo. Seguramente no podría decirse lo mismo de él.

—Cuando lleguemos vas a tener que pasar horas frotándote con la esponja en la ducha—dijo Hermione, con un hilo de voz.

—¿Y eso?

—Bueno, al fin y al cabo estás tocando a una _sangresucia—_ respondió iracunda. No sabía si contra él, o contra sí misma, por permitir que le afectase.

—No te tortures, Granger, no es para tanto. Bastará con incinerar la ropa en el fuego de la chimenea.

Hermione soltó algo caballo entre un bufido y una risotada y estuvo a punto de dejarle caer al suelo. Él se sujetó a ella con más saña.

—Vale, vale, lo retiro. Pero no me sueltes.

Al parecer no fue el único al que le había sorprendido aquel comentario, porque ella se había parado y le estaba mirando con esos enormes ojos desencajados, como si no se lo creyese.

" _¿Enormes?"_ Draco, céntrate.

—Sé que contemplarme debe ser toda una delicia, pero puedes hacerlo mientras caminas.

Eso bastó para que Hermione saliera del shock y continuase andando. Desafortunadamente también dejó de mirarle.

Siguieron durante un rato en silencio, y a pesar de tener los sentidos entumecidos por el frío, Hermione era cada vez más consciente de la suave colonia que emanaba de él, de lo sedoso que parecía su pelo, y de su, para que negarlo, atractivo e inmaculado perfil.

Vanidoso, ególatra, presuntuoso, superficial…todo lo que ella odiaba encarnado en un único ser humano, y aun así, no podía evitar mirarle por el rabillo del ojo y preguntarse qué había debajo de todo eso, porque había algo debajo de la desagradable superficie, siempre lo había, y más con alguien como Draco Malfoy, que podía ser muchas cosas, pero no se podía obviar que una de ellas era inteligente.

Entonces él rompió el cada vez menos incómodo silencio.

—Así que me has imaginado en la ducha, ¿eh? Sabía que no podías ser un protozoo asexual.

Hermione casi se atraganta.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Hace un momento has dicho que iba a tener que pasar horas frotándome con la esponja, y corrígeme si me equivoco, pero creo que las grandes mentes piensan en imágenes.

La castaña se sonrojó violentamente, incapaz de responder a eso, hasta que de repente se le ocurrió.

—¿Acabas de hacerme un cumplido?—preguntó sonriendo.

O estaba muy equivocada o las pálidas mejillas del rubio se estaban tiñendo de un suave color rosa.

—No te emociones. El primero y el último, Granger.

Con eso volvió el silencio, que cada vez parecía menos espeso y más agradable. Hermione se dio cuenta de que no tenía tantas ganas como pensaba de llegar al castillo, y aflojó el paso sutilmente.

Por su parte Draco estaba teniendo serios problemas para eludir el suave aroma a vainilla que le llegaba desde el cabello de la castaña, así que cerró los ojos, mareado, intentando recomponerse.

Mala idea, ahora que tenía los ojos cerrados su sentido del olfato se había multiplicado.

¿Qué le ocurría? Había estado con muchas chicas, muchas, e infinitamente más guapas que ella, más atractivas que ella, y más sensuales que ella, que tenía la sexualidad de una piedra. ¿Por qué no se la quitaba de la cabeza? ¿Por qué nunca se la había quitado de la cabeza? Siempre creyó que todo era por Potter, pero no era por Potter, era por ella.

Una jodida _sangresucia._

 _Sangresucia, sangresucia, sangresucia…_

Nada, cuanto más se lo repetía menos sentido tenía la palabreja y más el muslo izquierdo de Granger rozándose dolorosamente contra su pierna mientras caminaban.

Y lo peor de todo es que era tan ingenua que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo que estaba provocando en él.

Antes de lo que ambos hubieran querido, ya estaban nuevamente frente a las puertas del castillo.

 _Bueno, hasta aquí hemos llegado_ —pensó la castaña— _ahora todo volverá a ser como antes._

Ese último pensamiento se le instaló en el pecho y por un segundo se le hizo imposible respirar.

—Ya hemos llegado—eso, Hermione, tú recalca lo obvio, que así seguro que pareces más lista—voy a avisar a Madame Pomfrey, así que espera aquí, ¿vale? Será sólo un momento.

Draco no quería que se fuera, y esta vez no tenía nada que ver con llamar o no la atención del resto de los profesores. Simplemente sabía que en cuanto se marchase las cosas volverían a la normalidad entre ellos. Y no quería, no quería, no quería…

Ella le dedicó una pequeña pero fugaz sonrisa, luego se separó de su cuerpo, rompiendo el electrizante contacto, y simplemente dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Se estaba yendo.

Se estaba yendo y él no se lo estaba impidiendo.

Intentó hablar, pero su voz parecía atascada en algún punto de su garganta. Carraspeó un par de veces, y esta vez sí.

—¡Eh!¡Oye, Granger!

La chica se giró y parpadeó un par de veces en lo que supuso era una pregunta muda.

—Yo…gracias por lo de hoy.

Quiso mirarla para analizar su reacción, pero en vez de eso hizo honor a su casa y fijó la vista en el suelo. Avergonzado.

Por un momento Hermione no supo qué hacer, luego tuvo muy claro lo que quería hacer, y al final decidió que lo iba a hacer. Así que en honor a su casa se acercó de nuevo a la altiva figura que era Draco Malfoy, y depositó un casto beso en la nívea mejilla del chico.

—Feliz navidad, Draco—murmuró dulcemente, antes de salir corriendo.

Se quedó ahí plantado, conteniendo el aliento hasta que algo dentro suyo le recordó que respirar no era una opción que se pudiera elegir.

Así que sopesando, aquella tarde había sido derribado de su escoba, arañado por millones de ramas punzantes, se había clavado su propia varita, fracturado una pierna, y visto humillado y obligado a pedir ayuda a la persona menos conveniente de todo el puñetero castillo.

Y Hermione Granger le acababa de hacer el mejor regalo de Navidad que le habían hecho jamás.

Sin lugar a dudas, aquel había sido uno de los mejores días de toda su vida.


End file.
